


Let's Snuggle Forever

by LunariDay



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agony is a gardevoir, Comfort/Angst, Eddie is a terrible pokemon trainer, Fluff and Humor, Venom is a Mimikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: 「I look like someone else, but I'm just me!If you let me be your friend, I'll be the best, you'll see!」Eddie isn't the greatest pokemon trainer, but for Venom, their friendship is enough.





	1. Destiny Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWadeWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/gifts).



> Venom as a Mimikyu started thanks to Wilson, from the symbrock discord.  
> I am all for it.

Eddie was a  _terrible_ trainer.

 It's only by sheer luck that his first pokemon, despite the generic starters that everyone else seemed to got once they turned ten before starting a region trip and fighting the Elite Four, Eddie's mother had a Gardevoir who was a  _beauty_. She wasn't a shiny, but the Gardevoir had a certain air of regal about her, she held herself high and was always lingering around his mom. His mom, after a argument with his father--who  _hated_ pokemon trainers and refused to allow Eddie out along with them, bred the Gardevoir and handed Eddie a bright colored egg with a sly grin and his father couldn't complain, but he did throw glares at his mom for the next few weeks until the egg hatched.

   The Ralts wasn't tiny, nor too big, but they fit easily between his hands and seemed to have a bit of a  _separation_ issue, but they followed Eddie around chirping happily. Overtime, their bond became as strong as any other Gardevoir and Trainer. Agony --she only seemed to respond to that name, as if that would make her seem tough-- was attentive, pretty strong considering Eddie's lack in training skills, but she seemed to just enjoy doting on the trainer and making sure that yes he was eating normally, and all his sweaty hoodies were  _cleaned_. They communicate telepathically, something his mother gushed over and Agony's voice was a soothing, a solid rock when life got too hard and Eddie appreciated her for it.

    But he was  _still_ a shitty trainer, considering the situation at hand, where Agony was burning up with a fever and all he could do was fumble around his backpack, looking for  _something_ to ease her ache. He feels it in the back of his mind, a thrumming sensation through his veins; sweat prickles his forehead and he huffs.

   "Shit, I'm sorry--I don't have--" Agony's voice was a low hum, pained but a gentle:  _It's alright, Master_. Eddie clutches his bag, glancing back at his Gardevoir. The one who stood by when life was shit, when he gained everything and lost it all, when he decided after a night of drinking, that even in his late age, he was going to do what his father never let him do. Agony supported him, and all he was doing now was sitting around, watching her  _suffer_.

    _Master, you have done nothing wrong_. Agony doesn't lift her head, but her eyes are wide and bright against the fire's flames, there's a roar of distant thunder after she speaks, the rush of rain pouring out of the cave they've settled into for the night. Eddie had been caught out in the rain, lost to his own feelings of self pity when it started pouring. Agony had all but ushered him out of it, but not without frightening a Spinarak. 

   "Sorry." Eddie ducks his head, feels the ache of tears but he waits, until the rain has let up, ensuring Agony's poisoned induce fever has atleast lowered--then he tucks his bag behind his back, stands with a grunt and, "I'm going to run to the nearest town." He's offered her pokeball, but even knows that her anxiety of being left behind causes her to slip from it more times than he could count. 

   Agony shifts, her head tilts but she doesn't speak, not until Eddie has stepped out from the cave, water trickling from the caves entrance in steady drops;  _It's not your fault_. 

  He doesn't answer, but his silence tells more than he could ever say.

 

 


	2. Smokescreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://curlsborealis.tumblr.com/post/181881799466/venom-if-he-were-a-mimikyu
> 
>  
> 
> (By black wade wilson)
> 
> fucking look at this  
> PRECIOUS BABE

  Venom hates Riot.

They don't care particularly care for Raichu's, not when the evolution of  _Pikachu_ is as unseen as the pre-evolution, or, Venom thinks it. They've said it to Riot, to see the Raichu flush in anger and spark. They like it, they  _really_ do, it's hilarious. But Riot gets their damned trainer,  _Drake_ , and they try, they  _do_ , but the shadows of the trees and bushes are so easy to slip into when they're being attacked. 

    Yet sometimes they get caught, they do, it's not something Venom is proud of, they don't think they can really admit the frustrations of Riot landing a hit on them, of the sharp pain of electricity coursing their body like they were a  _conductor_ \--it's not fair. Riot makes a comment about how Venom would never be a pikachu, and it's not that Venom  _cares_ \--they're a mimikyu, and the most popular pokemon was either a Pikachu or Eevee, both rare but atleast as a Pikachu, Venom could growl and would be trainers would  _scurry_. No one wants to be toast.

    Drake doesn't even bother to catch them, not when their costume is all bent and dirty, they wouldn't want them either, but it's -- 

  _not_

_fair_

\--the costume they worked so hard on is ruined in scorch marks, and Riot laughs at them and wobbles off because they're fat, Venom  _knows_ Drake feeds them too much but saying anything about it makes Riot more enraged than anything, which would be funny if not for the few times they had been caught and beaten down.

   Venom doesn't even know how Riot keeps finding  _them_

 . . . No worrying, no thinking about that, Venom's costume is ruined again and they want to _cry_ , but instead they sniffle and make distressed sounds. The closest thing to a reflection is the murky water in a mud puddle, post thunderstorm. Venom doesn't like how their neck is angled weird, they could feel the start of heated anger, but it's dulled. Black claws try to adjust, try to dust off a damned scorch but it's useless. 

    They do start crying.

Distressed, upset,  _alone_ , it's dark and wet and Venom can't help but think it's  _really really unfair_ , they don't want to be what they are. Trapped under this cloth, can't even show off what they look like because people are  _afraid_.

   Venom wasn't a bad, scary Mimikyu. They were a  _sweetie_ , they liked long walks down the forests when it was dark and windy, and they really liked mashing up red berries pretending it was Riot's face then eating it. A literal  _sweetie_. Between the hysterical, high hiccuping sounds of crying, Venom was unable to hear a set of pounding footsteps.

    But they did notice the incoming foot that hits them square in their already ruined face.

  "Oh fuck--"

  " _ **KUU--**_ " Venom swipes at the leg, just as the person flops over onto their side and chokes out a weird sound and Venom _shrieks_. For a moment all they see is  _Riot_ , coming back to hurt them but then the leg turns out to be a  _human_ , a human whose eyes are blown wide and a vibrant shade of  _blue_ and Venom can't bring themselves to whack the human on the head.

  ..Well, they do anyways. 

Because the human was too embarrassing to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug in, if you like rping, or wanna try it out, here's a rp server for Venom! <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/BGBecCU


End file.
